Of Twilight and Diaries
by SharpiesInAGayRainbow
Summary: Olette pours her feelings into a diary, and realizes a lot along the way. GirlGirl. Many Pairings. You have been warned. Reated T for Shoujo ai
1. Entries 1 to 5

**Items**:

_Diary:_

Put Away

_Read_

**Entry One:**

It makes me feel way to needy for my own tastes to call this a "diary". So, let's just call this a...

notebook.

That sounds better.

Anyway, I guess... I should introduce myself. Ugh. I'm introducing myself to a book. I feel like a lunatic. Oh well. I'm Olette. I live in Twilight Town. My best friends are Roxas, Hayner, and Pence. You'd think that I'd be overwhelmed by the excessive amount of testosterone that I hang around (and believe me, it **is **excessive), but I'm not really. Though female company is to be desired. My favourite hobbies, are hanging out with the boys, and sitting on the Station Heights tower eating Sea Salt Ice Cream. I swear, that stuff has to be a Godsend. It's sinful really. To have that deadly sweet mixture of salt and sugar, and make it work? It's positively genius.

I digress.

Pence gave me this thing for my birthday a couple years ago. I really thought it was useless, but I thought, 'Hey, why not?' And here we are.

Here we are.

My birthday, unfortunately, is on April Fool's Day. And, coming from a group of immature boys, I get pranked on.

Pence tried the old whoopee cushion trick on me. And failed every time.

Roxas, knowing my rather extreme fear of spiders, found a surprisingly realistic-looking fake one and put it over the gate to the Usual Spot. I'm lucky I didn't wet myself then and there.

But Hayner... Tried something different this year.

He kissed me.

And if you thought that was a shocker, I didn't feel anything. Nothing. Shouldn't a girl get a happy, giddy feeling when she's kissed for the first time?

Not Olette.

Oh no. She just shakes it off with not even a spot of red on her face, nor a butterfly in her stomach, nor a knot in her stomach, or back-flip done by her heart. Just sheer _normality._

And I don't think Hayner did either...

**Entry Two:**

Roxas has been acting weird lately. He's daydreaming, and gazing at Hayner a lot more than he used to. But the weirder thing is, Hayner's looking back.

I feel romance in the air. ♥

And of course, Pence is completely _oblivious_. Honestly, the extent of how thick that poor boy must be is incomprehensible. Like, I really just can't imagine what goes on up there.

Moving on, Seifer and Gang came to beat up on Roxas today. Naturally, I stand up for him, once or twice. But I just couldn't shake the feeling that I was being watched. Intently. I know it wasn't Seifer, because he was focused in on Roxas, much to Hayner's dismay. I couldn't be Pence, because he and Rai were about knee high in insults at the moment, so that left...

Fuu.

And she was... just staring. Quite blatantly I must say. At me, no less. She had completely disregarded that the others were there. And focused on me...

It was creepy. She's silent, and mysterious. It gives me the chills.

And she didn't stop until Seifer yelled, practically in her ear, to leave.

I didn't mention it to the boys. They'd probably just laugh at me for being silly, and tell me that I was hallucinating.

Maybe I was.

**Entry Three:**

I almost walked in on them today.

I swear, they were in the third period of tonsil hockey, and going into overtime sometime soon.

As cute as it was, Hayner could've at least done Pence and I a favour and not use the Usual Spot to get into Roxas' pants.

Pence was just walking up as I was leaving.

"You don't want to go in there." I said, knowing he would ignore me.

He did. "Why not? We could every _other_ day!" he stomped in, and I swear I could hear the girly shriek before it escaped him.

"Sorry Hayner!"

"Don't worry about it Olette!"

"Go to Sunset Hill or something next time!"

"Gotcha!"

Hayner. I still don't know how we became friends.

And Pence is in a corner, in the fetal position, rocking back and forth as if he'd just seen his own death. Poor Pence. Didn't even see it coming.

I turned the corner, and nearly ran into someone. I looked up, and felt arms snake around my waist. It was Fuu.

"Wh-what do y-you want, Fuu?" I asked shakily.

"You."

For those first few seconds, I thought I'd heard her wrong. Then my heart did all the things it was supposed to when Hayner kissed me. And then I ran away.

As fast as I could. Through the streets, up to Station Heights, and to the top of the tower.

So here I am. I'm glad this thing is pocket sized.

Is this why I didn't feel anything during my first kiss? Because I'm like Hayner...?

**Why!?**

**Entry Four:**

I was lucky that Fuu couldn't leave Rai's sights today. I probably would have had a panic attack.

Why couldn't Fuu leave his sights? Because today was the struggle match. And damned Setzer had his dirty paws all over me like last year. It's positively revolting how easily he just _latched _on to me. Had Pence not been there, Setzer would've had me in his pants in front of the whole crowd.

That aside, once we had a spatula (Hayner) pry him off, the games began.

First up: Hayner vs. Roxas.

Victor: Roxas.

The look of utter defeat on Hayner's face was priceless. I could tell her wanted to be the man of the relationship, but with his pride all mangled and torn like it was, I don't think that was gonna happen anytime soon.

Next Round: Vivi vs. Seifer.

It was scary how I blinked, and it was over. I couldn't even tell you how Vivi won. First, the ref. had the match start, then, Seifer was doubled over, and Vivi was standing as if he'd merely swatted away a fly.

The next match between Roxas and Vivi was much the same. One blink, and it's finished.

Then, after being sure to give my rear one last squeeze, Setzer got himself up on stage, and I swear I heard the sleaze-bag ask him to loose. God, that **pig** makes me so mad. Needless to say, Roxas came out on top, and took the trophy.

It was beautiful, with the four jewels sparkling brightly. They were even better against the sunset on top of the Station Heights tower. It's times like those that make me glad I met the boys.

Speaking of which, Roxas has been acting weird. He nearly fell off the tower that day. He never spaces out like that. Or at least, not that extremely.

Oh yeah, and Fuu kissed me today.

**Entry Five:**

Who the hell is "Roxas"?

--

**A/N: **So, newfound interest in Olette and KH Yuri. Yum. I also thought it might be fun to write in a diary format, just to see how it goes. So what do you guys think? FAITHFUL READERS! I COMMAND... uhh... I mean... STRONGLY ENGOURAGE YOU TO REVIEW.

Please?


	2. Entries 6 to 10

**Items:**

_Diary:_

_Read _:: Put away

**Entry 6:**

This is strange. I woke this morning, and found this on my desk; not where I usually keep it. And what's more, someone's written in it. Me. About a boy I don't even know! How...?

Ugh. Well, everything else in there seems to be a reasonably accurate account of the last few days. Hayner won the Struggle match, Setzer's a prick, Seifer's taken to having long "arguments" with Hayner, and Pence is just as thick-headed as ever.

And Fuu kissed me. That too.

So, here I am, Sunset hill, after the first day of school. It was strange... I felt like something was missing... like someone should have been laughing with us. Even sea salt ice cream tasted strange.

Who is this Roxas...? Maybe he's behind Hayner's sudden depressing attitude.

**Entry 7:**

Pence had computer club after school today, and Hayner got a detention, so I was left to my devices after school.

And who shows up?

Fuu. Her red eyes were piercing, and her silver hair was glinting with the rays of sunlight. And I noticed all of it. I _studied_ her. I noticed how she rested her hand on her hip, how her cheeks got the lightest shade of pink when I asked her what she wanted. How her mouth curved when she said the most words I've heard her utter.

"I told you."

My breath caught. Since when did I realize how much I loved hearing her speak? (Probably when she started speaking more than one word, but that's irrelevant)

"Fine. Let me rephrase... What are you doing here?"

She smiled, and took a step closer, cupping my cheek with her hand. "I came to see you, Olette. Did you not feel what I did after the struggle match?"

Her face was dangerously close to mine. I panicked! I pushed her away, and ran. But she caught me, pulling me close to her. "Please, Olette. Don't break my heart." She said, and the sincerity in her voice crushed me. We stayed like that for a while.

Until we heard footsteps. My older companion whipped her head around, and looked me in the eye. "Come. It's Seifer." She pulled me around the corner, leaning around to watch.

The footsteps stopped, but a lighter pair continued. I heard Seifer speak.

"So, are you going to tell me what the _hell's_ been up with you?" Silence. "Well?" His voice sounded dark and threatening. More silence.

The slap was so loud, it could be heard echoing off the houses down to the square, I was sure.

The other voice finally spoke. "Seifer... I feel like I lost something. There's something missing." Hayner? He never sounded this insecure before! I could hear him trembling.

"Missing?" Seifer snorted, loudly. "All you could ever want,_boy_, is right before you." All words were suffocated by a barrage of ugly moans and gasps. I blushed.

"I need to go, Fuu." I whispered. She looked down on me fondly, and I felt the heat on my face get stronger.

She smiled, and kissed my forehead. "Wait." She said. Then she went around the corner, startling both boys. I looked around the corner.

Seifer's beanie was on the ground, Hayner was pressed up against a wall, his vest and tank hiked up to his armpits. His pants were halfway undone.

Fuu crossed her arms. "Seifer, enough." She said, with authority.

Hayner was blushing, trying to do up his pants without Fuu seeing. He was failing.

Seifer growled, grabbed Hayner's chin roughly, and I could distinctly see his tongue flash down my friend's throat. Then he kissed the boy's cheek and walked off with Fuu. She turned, looked at my hiding spot, and smiled. I looked away, and came out of hiding.

"Hayner." I said.

"Yes?" He mumbled, still trying to do up his pants, and blushing like a maniac.

"Look at me?" I asked, and looked at the red mark Seifer's hand had left on his face. "That's going to look bad." I began ruffling his hair, so it looked to be in it's normally disheveled state, rather than the overly-so one it was in at the moment. "Pence will wonder."

"I'll tell him the truth." I looked at him skeptically. "Seifer and I got in a fight." He blushed again, and looked away, ashamed, clearly.

I leaned forward, then, after he'd gotten his pants done up properly, I hugged him, fiercely. "I felt the same way today, Hayner. And yesterday."

At first he was surprised, then he hugged me back. "I just don't get it."

Neither do I, Hayner. And I wish I did.

**Entry 8:**

Jeeze! It's been that long since I wrote in here? Woah, did time fly. It's been a couple weeks now, and Fuu and I have been secretly meeting since then. Hayner's caught us a couple times, and laughed about it with me afterwards, but I guess it's just making up for me catching him with Roxas all those times.

Wait... Roxas? I meant... Seifer.

So... uh, anyways. Pence is, I think, maybe catching on to my secret. He noticed the necklace today (few days too late, but still).

The necklace Fuu gave me.

It was a couple days ago, and I was walking home hand in hand with Fuu. She's amazing like that. Little touches give her such a... blissful look. She doesn't need words. I love it. But we're walking home, and we pass a little jewelery shop everyday, and there was this one necklace, gold chain with a beautiful emerald flower pendant hanging from it, looking just like the ones on my favourite shirt. I'd been eying it for weeks, saving up my munny. Anyhow, that day, I walk by, and it's gone! So I'm all disappointed right, and Fuu sees. She just says, "Oh... It's not there is it?"(She talks a lot around me. I love that too.) So I sigh, and just say, yeah. And go back to talking. When we reach the alleyway just before the Usual spot, where we usually make-out for a good five minutes before I go visit the boys, she goes into her messenger bag, and pulls out a jewelery box, with the name of the jeweler's in gold writing on it. And I already half know what it is, so I cover my mouth, and she opens it...

And there's my necklace! Ack, it was _soooo _sweet. And she said, "I want this to be a constant reminder to you... I-I..." She stops, takes a gulp, and then says really quickly and really quietly, "I love you." Ohmigod. I about died. She put it on for me, and as soon as it was secure, I pulled her into the strongest kiss I could muster!

And here comes the gross part, but I'm going to write about it anyway. All of a sudden, Fuu takes over (as per usual) and bites my lip, so I open my mouth to gasp, but in shoots this wet, slimy thing._Her tongue_! And I liked it. A lot. I'm pretty sure Pence and Hayner could hear me moaning from the Spot. I was soo flushed when I finally got in there. And I was holding my necklace so fondly...

I love her.

**Entry 9:**

I just got back from the weirdest encounter I have ever had.

First, this cloaked, mousy guy asks us if we've seen a walking dog, a duck and a boy too big for his clothes.

Then here comes the boy, who was _way _to big for his clothes. He looked... familiar. And I know Hayner noticed it too, because he got all flustered, and left really rudely. His name was like... Sora or something. I was trying make up for Hayner's actions, so I asked him about the summer homework, even though I'm pretty sure they had no clue what I was saying.

But still. I'm sure I'd never seen him before, and yet... I knew him. Like... my head forgot what my heart remembered...

or something.

I told Hayner that he should go make amends and see Sora off, but when we got there...

Man, it was the weirdest thing... but he had our munny pouch. The exact same. It was weird. And then he said something about not seeing this town again. It made me upset.

Hayner... wanted to... kiss him, or hug him... or something, I'm sure, because he was all hot and bothered when Sora was leaving. And then Sora started crying... It was so strange.

But I still get the feeling... I know him. Somehow, I know I won't see him again.

**Entry 10:**

Fuu took me to the beach today! ♥

Okay, well, not me in particular, she took the boys too.

And not just her... but Seifer and "y'know"-who, but still.

It was weird. I mean, I know Seifer and Hayner have been going out for a while now, but Pence and Rai don't, I'm sure. He just comes up to us this morning, puts his hand on Hayner's shoulder, and without looking at any of us, asked us if we wanted to come to the beach with him.

What he actually said was something more along the lines of "You squirts wanna get beat up in some new scenery today?" but the feeling was there.

It all started after Sora left. Seifer began showing up less, and then eventually, not at all. Hayner's disappointment was pretty plain on his face (for me at least). We thought he was gone for good, and then he shows up again. Only... something was different. He was... nice. Not "let's all go make friendship bracelets" nice, but "I don't feel like beating you up as often" nice. He wasn't making any friends, per say, but he kinda has to be on my good side, if he wants to keep me from letting his dirty little secret out.

So we get to the beaches, and we've all brought bathing suits and towels, and Fuu and I are at the back of the group. And she was holding my hand so... gently. It made my heart just _melt_. She's so caring. And sometimes, I just soak it all up. I don't know what Pence thought about me tackling her in the water, but he wasn't complaining, so I'm thinking he got the wrong idea. We got sea salt_slushies_ there too. Ohmigad, they were _soooo _delicious. I shared mine with Fuu, and that was what caught Pence's attention. Think he's catching on?

Nah. Not Pence.

Anyway, Hayner and Seifer were taken to prolonged periods at the car, getting things like chairs, extra towels, umbrellas and what-not, and taking a good long time doing so. Rai certainly noticed that. Although, I suppose I'm not one to complain, since Fuu and I stole the whole we-both-have-to-go-to-the-washroom-at-the-same-time routine. Bathroom stalls. They work magic.

When Hayner, Pence and I got out of the water, Seifer and Fuu were looking at Hayner and I the exact same way. Although Seifer looked like he wanted to eat Hayner for not being able to "play" in the water with him, and I think Fuu just wanted to eat me 'cause she thought I looked adorable (her words, not mine).

I'm just glad Dad didn't catch Fuu and I making-out on the front step.

--

**A/N: **WHAAAAT?

I updated? Quick, batten down the hatches, the apocalypse is on it's way.

Yeah... so, here's chapter two of Twilight Diaries. Hmm... bet you all weren't expecting that one. Well, here it is so REVIEW. And maybe I'll get off my lazy ass and write more. u.u


End file.
